Kim Possible Meets YuGiOh and Inuyasha
by Seto's other brother
Summary: Like nothing you could ever read. The Yugioh characters move to Middleton, Inuyasha characters apear out of nowhere... T for language...


disclaimer: i do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kim Possible, Inuaysha or anything else.

* * *

Chapter 1: the new comers

Kim and Ron's point of view

It was a beautiful day in Middleton. Kim and Ron were walking home from school when Ron spotted eight moving vans. There was one in each driveway for eight driveways. All of a sudden two giant helicopters put down two halves of a giant mansion on the hill at the end of the road. They stared in aw, as a little girl with long black hair jumped out of one of the helicopters.

"Hi, I'm Mokuba" she said.

"Hi, I'm Kim Possible and this is my friend Ron stoppable."

"What's wrong with your friend?" Mokuba asked.

Kim turned around and saw that Ron fainted. When Ron started to wake up he looked at Mokuba screamed and fainted.

"He does this a lot." Kim said

Mokuba laughed slightly "I figured."

Kim "So you're new around here I see."

Mokuba smiled brightly. "Yup."

Mokuba "Just to let you know I'm a boy."

Ron got up and walked over to Kim and Mokuba. Just as soon as Ron was about to introduce himself, Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket.

"Cool a naked mole rat!" Mokuba said.

Ron looked closely at Mokuba "Dude you need a haircut."

"I like my hair this way thank you very much!" Mokuba snapped.

Kim gave Ron and evil glare. "Ron don't get him mad you just met him!"

Ron looked at Kim pleadingly. "But Kim he really needs one."

Kim "Ron be quiet!"

"Are you two in high school?" asked Mokuba.

"Yeah, we are.' Ron said.

Mokuba "Cool then you two will be going to school with my two seventeen year old brothers and my two sixteen year old sisters." (Seto, Matt, Iami and Mila)

Kim "Well see you and them tomorrow… bye Mokuba."

Mokuba smiled at her. "Bye Kim."

**Next Day**

**Yugi's point of view**

It's the first day of school in Middleton for us. I'm so excited. Look at that girl and her friend… they are coming towards us!

Kim "Hi I'm Kim."

Ron "And I'm Ron."

Yugi "I'm Yugi." and this is Mai, Duke, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Yami, Bakura, Marik, Yami Marik and Yami Bakura and Joey.

"Wow a lot of names." Ron said, staring at the group.

Kim smiled at them "Well...see you guys in homeroom."

**Kim's point of view**

Just as Yugi, the gang, me, and Ron walked up to the school I saw someone hiding in the bushes. I back flipped over the bush and pulled her out.

**Iami's point of view**

"Who are you and what are you doing?" the red head girl asked me.

"I'm Iami and I'm trying to kill my brother Seto Kaiba!"

You don't have a good relationship with your brother do you?" The boy standing next to her asked me.

"Watch it cause your next!" I yelled at him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed… is it human for people to scream that loud?

Just then my brother's gold plated limo skidded out of control down the street at about ninety-five miles an hour. I should be considered a genius for thinking popping the tires. Mwhahahahaha.

**Kim's point of view**

A boy jumped out of the limo so I ran over to see if he were okay. Just as I got over there he got up. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm going to KILL Iami." he replied…

**Matt's point of view**

My suit is ruined! "You better pay for a new suit Seto Kaiba!" I shouted. "Ohh by the way, I'm Matt Kaiba." I introduced myself to the red head.

"I'm Kim Possible." she replied.

"I'd better go help your brother from the crash." Kim said.

"It doesn't matter, no-one care about him." I said.

Then the bell rang. Kim escorted me to first period class. I sat next to Kim during class after I introduced myself. Class was boring as hell I thought. After first period was a special class, music. Duke, Joey, Tristan and I were new so we didn't have the homework, which was to do a project on any style of music. I discussed it with the guys and we told the teacher we were new but we still had to do the project. We spent 5 minutes talking about what it should be… Then Tristan said one of the smartest thing's he's ever said as far as ideas go.

We all got up in front of the class and did a rap. I sang, Joey did the beat, Tristan went "awikawikawika", and Duke danced. The class applauded and we all got A's.

After making some new friends at lunch we had computer class.

**Kaiba's point of view**

After I got out of the bashed up limo I put on a new trench coat and headed to computer class. I am going to get Iami for this! So in computer class we were supposed to look up baby whales but I quickly downloaded porn onto everyone's computer. I made the signal come from Iami's computer. I then went on to the site with baby whales and started to take notes. A couple of guys snickered and Yugi screamed "My eyes, my perfect baby blue eyed white dragon blue eyes!" then he paused. "even though they're purple!" he screamed. The teacher saw the porn on everyone's computer except mine so I got an A+. And Iami got a two month detention.

**Iami's point of view**

This has to be Seto's work. He always was a jealous bastard. I'll get him in science class, mwahahahahahahahahaha! Okay, so we make the same formula as the teacher, easy enough. When Kaiba turns around I'll mix an basin with the acid in his beaker.

**Kaiba's point of view**

Bonnie poked me in the back. "Oohhhh Kaiba, could you help me?" she asked in a annoying voice. "No!" I said in my calmest voice. "Please Kaiba?" she continued.. "Fine…just don't' ask for more help after this." I swear this school is packed full of preps and dunces.

**Iami's point of view**

Now's my chance! Carefully, carefully...damn it! I dropped the test tube in the acid, well now I have chance to escape. Nah, I want to see Kaiba's face when it blows up. Mwahahahahahahaha!

Mrs. Robinson "Mss. Kaiba sit down and stop laughing manically! We have enough crazy people in this school as it is, we don't need another!"

Everyone is staring at me. Damn, I have to learn to control my evil laugh. Wait, what's Kaiba doing?

Kaiba "Here's your beaker Stoppable, now where's my twenty bucks?"

**Kaiba's point of view **

As soon as I handed the beaker to Stoppable the teacher saw us and took the beaker.

Mrs. Robinson looked disapproving. "I have taught for twenty seven years and no one ever cheats in my cla-."

She couldn't finish cause at that moment the beaker exploded with green glop! Everyone got hit including me, so I pulled open my trench coat and pulled a brand new one out of it. Stoppable, Iami and I got three weeks detention and had to pay for a new science lab.

**Mokuba and Noah's first day at Middleton Elementary school**

**Mokuba's point of view**

"Everything here is really boring" Noah whispered to me. "I know… it's like she's speaking in a different language". We whispered until the lunch bell rang. At lunch there was a drawing so Noah and I entered.

"Hey get a load of the stuffed shirt they call a principal."

The principal looked disapproving at the kid who had just spoken. "The winner of the monthly "be the principal for the day is"...wow this is odd but fair…the new kid Noah Kaiba! At that moment everyone started to laugh at Noah. One kid yelled "Noah is a freak". Poor Noah.

**Noah's point of view**

I'll get them for this, I'll get them all. Except Mokuba he backs me up all the way. For the rest of the day I shall plan the other kid's fate. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Middleton High school**

**Kim's point of view**

It's seventh period and the new kids are definitely freaks. It keeps going on and on. Computer, science, English all gone horribly wrong.

"Hey don't worry K.P., we'll just avoid those freaks." Ron said.

"I don't know Ron..."

**Later at Kim's house...**

Mrs. Possible called to her daughter. "Honey you got a phone call from a Seto Kaiba."

Kim "What how the hell did he get my number!"

Ron "Maybe he has a stalking thing on your computer."

"Mom a bunch of freaks moved in yesterday...Where are you going!" Kim shouted.

Ohh honey, literally everyone in town is going to the Hi hi puffy Ami Yumi concert tonight you want to come? asked Mrs. Possible

Thanks, no I'll stay here with Ron.

**Kaiba Mansion**

**Iami's point of view**

Mila, my three idiot brothers and I are going to the dumb concert. No not Seto… the other idiot. "Well lets go you morons!"

Matt looked at me "Hey I thought we were idiots."

"Trust me you are." I replied.

**At the concert**

**Mila's point of view**

Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Boring! It's been three seconds into the concert and I'm already board. I'm ready to hurl and...

Cool! A long golden dart just went through Yumi's head and killed her.

**Random**

At that moment Inuyasha came out from behind a curtain and walked over to the body.

"Sit Boy!" a voice yelled off stage. Inuyasha fell to the ground on the commend… right on Yumi…

**Crack!**

He fell through all five floors to the basement.

**Iami's point of view**

As I walked out on stage I yelled "I knew I could perfectly mimic people!" Uhohhh!

"You bitch!" Kagome yelled. Why? Why? "**Sit**!" As Inuyasha climbed out and dusted himself off, he fell through the same five floors again! "I didn't mean you Inuyasha! Noooooooo!" Kagome yelled and fell to the floor. After Kagome fell, Miroku walked over to me and asked the question. I got so mad so I cut his head off. But then the head kept asking the question. I kept stepping on the face until it was a mess. Then a sand bag fell on his body which was chasing me. Then the knife that cut the rope cut off…something… I looked up and saw my sister Mila. The…something…fell to the floor and a new Miroku grew from it, and the body and the head. The three Miroku's merged together and formed one Miroku. I ran behind and hid Matt. Miroku walked over to Matt and Matt whispered something in his ear. Miroku walked away with a disgusted look on his face. "What did you say to him?" I asked him

Matt smiled evilly. "I told him you were a lesbian." He said. "You said what!" I was just about hit Matt in the head with a hammer I had hidden in my pocket. When Miroku walked out on stage and said "The song I will now sing is my own version of "I want to change the world".

"I want to fuck the world, with my giant..." I pushed him off stage and he fell on his face. We don't need to know that Miroku. I stomped on the ground three times and the speaker as big as a car fell on him. "Wow I wonder how that happened?" I said evilly.

The whole audience started to ask the same thing. _Stupid……_

Miroku looked at me with puppy eyes. "I just wanted to tell them the size." I clapped once and the other speaker fell on him.

**Sunday (Day after concert)**

**Matt's Point of view**

Man I can't wait tonight I date Kim Possible. We'll go to a movie and dinner. And if that goes smoothly I might get a little kiss. The date will be okay nothing to worry about.

**Three seconds later...**

What'll I do? What if I say something stupid? What if...** slap! **

**Iami "**You will fail miserably, I know it but you might get a kiss."

"Hmmm..."


End file.
